Fantasmagoriquement Malfoyesque
by La Plume d'Elena
Summary: Série d'OS qui répondent aux défis du groupe FB "Défis fanfiction"
1. Chapter 1

**OO**

 **O**

 **Quand Molière rencontre Gardel**

 _ **.**_

 **« Fantasmagoriquement Malfoyesque »**

 **.**

 _ **Réponse au concours-photo du groupe "Défis Fanfiction"**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **OO**_

« — Les pointes, Hermione, les pointes ! » Cette phrase était devenue un véritable leitmotiv pour la jeune fille qui donnait de son mieux pour satisfaire sa mère, une très célèbre danseuse étoile reconvertie en professeure de danse classique au Royal Ballet School.

Aussitôt, l'enfant se redressa tendant au maximum sa fine jambe. Le miroir qui lui faisait face lui permettait de rectifier sa position. Bras tendus, mains relâchées dans un même axe, jambe gauche tournée et jambe droite en pointe perpendiculaire. Légèrement penchée, Hermione jeta un œil à sa mère.

« — Parfait ! », s'exclama cette dernière tout en claquant une fois dans ses mains.

Alors, Hermione et quelques-unes de ses camarades relâchèrent leurs tenues faisant claquer leurs cambrures sur le parquet en hêtre. La fille à sa droite, Daphne Greengrass, attrapa aussitôt son chausson et gémit de douleur en ôtant les rubans. Visiblement néophyte en la matière, elle retira son chausson montrant un pied blessé avec quelques ampoules sur la voûte plantaire.

Pansy Parkinson, à l'autre bout du studio, derrière le dos de sa mère, marmonnait quelques ragots à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie, Milicent Bulstrode. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé son cours et attendait qu'on l'autorise à s'échauffer à la barre. En attendant, elle démêlait ses longues mèches brunes qui brillaient aux lumières éblouissantes du studio tout en séparant sa chevelure en trois mèches qu'elle tressa à ras le crâne. Encore une manière de se rebeller contre la mère d'Hermione qui préférait les chignons classiques perchés sur la tête. Pansy n'appartenait pas à ses filles-poupées. Son visage dur et ses yeux froids écartaient les plus faibles des hommes de son chemin. Si cette enquiquineuse savait mener son monde, c'était uniquement par la langue. Elle savait manipuler à travers les paroles. Hermione ne le savait que trop bien pour avoir fait les frais des méprises de la langue-de-serpent.

« — Les filles, je ne vous ai jamais dit de vous relâcher. Le cours ne finit que dans cinq minutes. Entraînez-vous sur les arabesques. », ordonna d'un ton sec la professeure tout en tirant sur sa queue de cheval rouquine pour la remettre en place puis elle posa un genou à terre devant Daphne pour observer son pied. « Mademoiselle Greengrass, vos orteils sont trop crispés lors des exercices. Si vous vous cramponnez au sol, cela bloque vos articulations. Détendez-vous plus. Je pense aussi qu'il vous faut une empeigne courte comme vous n'avez pas encore de coup de pied. »

L'élève se contenta juste d'hocher la tête pour se retenir de pleurer. Ce genre de scène n'était pas singulière au studio, notamment pour les premiers cours. D'ailleurs, les départs se multipliaient après dix cours effectués. Hermione avait parfaitement conscience que le caractère de sa mère faisait quelques fois fuir mais, ayant connaissant du milieu de la danse classique depuis ses cinq ans, la jeune femme était plus à même de comprendre le comportement de sa mère. Au fond, la professeure aimait profondément ses élèves et elle voulait les mener vers le haut, vers « l'étoile ». Tout comme elle. Jugeant sa propre fille beaucoup trop technique, oubliant parfois l'art même de la danse, Madame Granger espérait trouver la perle rare dont elle avait toujours rêvé afin de prendre sa succession.

Après avoir aidé la blessée à rejoindre sa sœur, Astoria, qui était venue la chercher, la professeure somma son petit groupe d'aller se changer et invita les nouveaux élèves à s'échauffer. Tête haute et menton levé, Pansy s'avança alors la première vers la barre bousculant au passage Hermione.

« — Oups, pardon ! », ironisa-t-elle en plaçant sa main devant la bouche pour cacher son sourire. Seulement, son petit gloussement n'échappa pas à Hermione qui roula des yeux avant de rejoindre les vestiaires.

« — Mademoiselle Parkinson, Mademoiselle Bulstrode, je vous prierai de faire silence durant ce cours auquel cas je me verrais contrainte de convoquer vos parents. »

Les gloussements se muèrent aussitôt en gémissements fâchés.

Un petit sourire en coin, Hermione sortit du studio. Tout comme ses acolytes, elle retira son chouchou et libéra sa crinière fauve. Car oui, on ne pouvait pas appeler cela une chevelure, mais bien une crinière. Elle enviait Christina Hendricks -bien que ce soit une fausse rousse- ou encore Kirsten Dunst avec leurs cheveux bien disciplinés, brillants, et bouclés avec finesse. Au moins, ces deux-là n'avait pas à supporter une tête de lionne dans le miroir dès le petit matin. Indisciplinés, rêches, roux blafard, ses cheveux ne l'avaient jamais satisfaite. Petite, elle avait supplié sa mère de le lui couper à la garçonne. Cependant, cette dernière, bien trop enfermée dans ses idées de poupée danseuse avait fermement refusé. Hermione devait donc à présent se battre avec sa touffe. Ses doigts glissèrent entre ses mèches et massèrent son cuir chevelu. Les chignons tiraient tellement les cheveux des danseuses qu'ils restaient toujours en arrière, même détachés. Pour cette raison, la plupart de ses camarades avaient élu le chignon comme coiffure quotidienne dès le réveil. Mais, en attendant de se changer, toutes arboraient une chevelure décontractée tout en marchant vers les vestiaires.

Dans le couloir conduisant aux vestiaires, elle croisa Daphne, assise parterre, qui se prenait la tête avec les mains. Aussitôt, Hermione s'arrêta.

« — Daphne, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Il y a un magasin à quelques rues où nous pourrons acheter des chaussons qui t'iront mieux si tu veux. »

« — Rien, Hermione. », parvint à dire la jeune fille entre deux sanglots. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et plaça ses longs cheveux bruns sur le côté. Les joues humidifiées par les larmes furent essuyées d'un revers de sa manche de gilet. « Un... »

Elle fut interrompue par les couinements d'Astoria, sa cadette de deux ans : « C'est bon, tu ne vas pas raconter ta vie à tout le monde, non plus ! » Visiblement, elle était très en colère contre sa sœur. Après avoir déposé un peu brusquement un paquet de mouchoirs à côté de sa sœur, son regard fusilla Hermione, lui intimant ainsi de partir. Sans un mot, la rouquine se tourna et reprit son chemin vers le vestiaire. Derrière son dos, elle pouvait entendre l'aîné se remettre à pleurnicher et Astoria grognait contre elle : « Je t'avais prévenu, Daphne. Il n'a pas de cœur. La preuve, sortir avec ma sœur après avoir eu une relation avec moi…il faut être un sacré enfoiré pour agir ainsi. Je t'avais prévenu et tu aurais dû le comprendre. »

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« — Encore une histoire d'amour. », songea-t-elle.

Niveau sentimental, la jeune fille n'avait jamais vécu de peines de cœur. Surprotégée par sa mère, jamais elle n'avait connu cette souffrance expérimentée par de nombreuses amies à elles. Madame Granger l'avait inscrite dans une école de filles privé, le sexe opposé était une chose inconnue à ses yeux. Les seules notions qu'elle en avait se trouvaient dans les romans d'amour qu'elle dévorait la nuit. Sa mère avait bien essayé d'imposer une censure au niveau littéraire mais Hermione était parvenue à cacher des livres un peu partout dans la maison. Ecole privée, pas de sortie extrascolaire à l'exception des cours de danse classique avec sa mère, une maison à l'écart de la ville sa chasteté était on-ne-peut-mieux conservée.

Bien qu'elle eût constaté les douleurs de ses amies, l'adolescente aurait tout de même voulu connaître ces mêmes émois. Sortir de ce quotidien d'étudiante très studieuse, fierté suprême de ses professeurs.

En tournant au coin du couloir, alors que ses pensées s'envolaient vers quelques histoires de Jane Austen, son front percuta une masse dure. Elle recula, surprise du choc, tout en se frottant le front.

Face à elle, un jeune homme, adossé sur le mur, l'avisa. Son regard gris-métallique l'observait avec un certain intérêt et Hermione ne sut juger si c'était malsain ou…

« — On ne t'a pas appris la politesse ? », fustigea-t-il d'une voix trainante, sa bouche se déforma en un rictus.

Cette remarque cinglante fit sursauter Hermione.

« — Pardon ? », répondit-elle tout en lui lançant un regard mauvais. « Et vous ? On vous ne vous a pas appris que c'est malvenu de tutoyer les inconnus ? »

Un ange passa. La rousse détacha son regard de ce visage ingrat pour juger ses vêtements. A voir sa tenue vestimentaire, ce loustic se prenait pour un vieux loubard avec son jean troué, sa veste en cuir et ses Doc Martins qui avaient bien trop vécu. Ce voyou n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans l'établissement. Après son passage aux vestiaires, elle irait sûrement prévenir sa mère de cette intrusion.

Soudain, le garçon éclata de rire.

« — Quel caractère ! », s'exclama-t-il en passant ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes, presque argentées. Il se redressa et fit face à Hermione, un large sourire sur les lèvres. « J'aime bien ça. Les filles qui répondent du tac-o-tac m'amusent. »

Pas une seule fois, alors qu'il prononçait ses mots, l'inconnu ne détourna le regard du visage de la rouquine. Celle-ci essaya de forcer le passage tout en ignorant ses propos.

« — Je dois aller aux vestiaires. Laissez-moi donc passer.

— Tu danses donc ici.

— Quelle perspicacité ! Evidemment, je ne porterai pas un justeaucorps sinon. Si vous pouviez cesser de me tutoyer comme un vulgaire…

— Je voulais dire que tu étais une simple élève. Avec ton assurance et ta silhouette plutôt attrayante, j'ai cru que tu n'étais qu'une professeure.

— Et bien non., conclut Hermione qui sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. « Maintenant, laissez-moi passer. »

Contre toute attente, le jeune voyou s'écarta mais il la saisit par le poignet quand elle passa.

« — Est-ce qu'elle pleure ?

— Lâchez-moi. De qui parlez-vous ?

— Daphne. Daphne Greengrass.

Hermione eût un mouvement de recul. _Qui était-il ?_ Le visage du blond affichait à présent une certaine tristesse.

« — Oui.

— Dis-lui que je suis désolé.

— Dites-lui vous-même si vous êtes si téméraire. »

L'affliction se mua aussitôt en incompréhension puis il se métamorphosa à nouveau en voyou.

« — Bien. », conclut-il avant de lâcher son poignet.

N'attendant pas son reste, Hermione frotta son poignet et se précipita vers les vestiaires avant qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau froide. Luna Lovegood était si rêveuse qu'elle passait une bonne heure sous la douche à chaque fois !

Derrière son dos, elle entendit le garçon à nouveau parler :

« — Toi et moi, nous nous reverrons bientôt. Tu me plais bien. »

Mais cette fois-ci, la jeune Granger ne se retourna pas.

 _ **O**_

 _ **OO**_

 _ **Gardel est une grande figure du tango et dans cet OS, bien que cela ne soit pas dit, Draco prend des cours de tango (oui, bah hein...zut hein !).**_

 _ **C'est une fin ouverte. C'est vrai que j'aurais envie d'en faire une fiction mais j'en ai trop en cours. Peut-être un autre jour !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_C'est court mais je n'ai pas envie de me casser la tête ce soir. Cet OS rentre à nouveau dans le cadre d'un défi !_

 **OO**

 **O**

 **Gare Montparnasse**

 _ **.**_

 **« Fantasmagoriquement Malfoyesque »**

 **.**

 _ **Réponse au concours-clip du groupe "Défis Fanfiction"**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **OO**_

Ses talons claquaient d'agacement sur le tapis roulant. A ses côtés, son mari, les bras chargés des sacs de Madame, devenait impatient.

 _Tac, tac, tac._

Une personne le bouscula et lui fit lâcher un des sacs ce qui provoqua plus de colère chez Madame.

 _« Paris, paris, capital de l'amour, tout à fait ! Capital des brutes, c'est certain ! »,_ siffla la femme en attrapant son mari par la veste pour l'écarter du chemin de jeunes qui s'infiltrèrent aussitôt et se mirent à courir sur le tapis.

 _« La vitesse des tapis roulants était de 11km/h au départ, tu le savais Dray ? »_

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du concerné qui posa ses yeux métalliques sur sa douce. Il avait toujours été amusé par les remarques intellectuelles de cette jolie rouquine. Déjà, au lycée, où ils s'étaient connus, l'intelligence de sa femme l'avait bluffé à plusieurs reprises. Bien sûr, adolescent, il avait suivi le troupeau et s'était moqué d'elle c'est ainsi qu'on traitait les premiers de la classe. Mais, à présent, Draco pouvait faire preuve de tendresse et de fascination.

 _« Non, tu me surprendras toujours. »,_ chuchota-t-il en caressant la joue de sa belle.

Cette dernière parcourut le métro du regard, fixant chaque personne se trouvant sur le tapis roulant.

 _« Regarde-les tous. Comme sur la route ! On double à droite, on va tous dans le même sens, on ne créé pas de bouchons. Marcher surtout ! Marcher sur un tapis roulant mais quelle pratique étrange et stupide ! Pourquoi ne pas piquer un sprint ? »,_ râla-t-elle. _« Regarde ce que j'en fais de leur code ! »_

Sur ces mots, elle ôta ses talons et se mit à tournoyer sur le tapis bloquant toute personne qui voulait passer. Elle se comportait en « fifolle », dansant avec des gestes larges. Ses boucles rousses virevoltaient. Qui plus est, la femme avait fermé les yeux rendant ses mouvements quelques peu étranges voire drôles. Draco se mit à rire. Décidément, rien ni personne ne ferait cesser la folie de sa petite femme, Hermione Malfoy.

 **.**

 **Quand je vivais à Paris, j'avais remarqué que les gens appliquaient le code de la route au code du métro (escalators, tapis roulants).**

 **Vous n'avez jamais eu envie d'aller à contre-courant comme Hermione ?**

 **Avouez-le !**


End file.
